Mi Historia Mi realidad Mi vida
by Night of Nightmares
Summary: Es la historia de la vida de Veliska Vendetta. Se convirtió en una asesina a los 10 años, ahora tiene 16 y va a segundo de preparatoria. Pero su felicidad dura poco porque se enamora y tendrá que elegir... ¿Dejarías de ser lo que eres por amor?
1. Chapter 1

**_Dragón Ball es propiedad de Akira Toriyama._**

**_La historia no se si habrá otra igual pero esta la pensé en un sueño._**

**_Prólogo o tal vez único capítulo..._**

**_"Mi historia... mi realidad... mi vida"_**

Hola mi nombre es **Veliska Ruby Vendetta Sunshine **tengo pelo negro con mechones rojos carmesí, ojos rojos como carmín que cambian de color según mi estado de ánimo como por ejemplo si estoy triste son azules, feliz amarillos y así sucesivamente, piel blanca, mido 1,75 no tengo un cuerpo de modelo que digamos solamente tengo uno normal con lo justo y tengo 16 años y vivo con mis padres y mis 3 hermanas y 3 hermanos que pronto serán 4.

Mi padre es el contador y empresario billonario **Zorn Miguel** **Vendetta** ,pelo negro con mechones azules, ojos rojos, piel morena, buen físico, calculador, intelectual,y mi madre es la famosa multimillonaria modelo, cantante y escritora **Cyla Esmeralda Sunshine,**pelo negro con mechones rojos, ojos azules como agua, piel blanca, cuerpo esbelto, inteligente y audaz.

Mis hermanas mayores son **Serippa**,cabello negro, ojos morados, cuerpo esbelto y sin sentimientos,tiene 22 años,**Poittse**, pelo azul oscuro, ojos azul noche, cuerpo esbelto, intelectual, amigable y cariñosa,tiene 20 años, y **Velitthia** que es mi mejor amiga-hermana, pelo negro, ojos verdes, buen cuerpo, cariñosa, confiable, amistosa,tiene 18 años.

Mis hermanos son **Daniel,** pelo marrón, ojos verdes, una sonrisa encantadora,amigable y sobre-protector, tiene 23 años, **Marcos, **pelo negro, ojos amarillos con verde, buen cuerpo, también sobre-protector, frío que no demuestra sentimientos, tiene 21 años, y **Christian **que es mi mentor en las artes marciales. Tiene pelo rojo con mechones negros, ojos azules, cuerpo admirable, cariñoso, amable, comprensivo, muy sobre-protector y tiene 17 años.Y pronto va a nacer mi nuevo hermanito, **Agustín.**

Serippa estudia modelaje para ser como mi madre, Poittse para ser escritora y Velitthia para ser cantante ya que tiene una hermosa voz. Daniel estudia para ser contador como mi padre, Marcos para ser un constructor de edificios y Christian para ser un maestro en artes marciales, como boxeo, lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, greco romana, kickboxing, etc. Yo preferentemente estudio para llevar a mi cargo la empresa familiar que es de proveedores de armas y equipamiento militar.

Vivimos en Transilvania, en el centro de la ciudad, y una mansión de 7 pisos de color rojo con negro y blanco. En el primer piso podemos encontrar el living, el comedor, la cocina, 2 baños, las escaleras y en ascensor.

En el segundo piso se encuentran las habitaciones de mis hermanas y las escaleras que llevan al tercer piso, cada habitación tiene 1 cama King, muebles de diseñador, 1 mini-bar, 1 televisión HD de 52", un baño con jacusi y bañera, balcón y con vista al jardín.

En el tercer piso se encuentran las habitaciones de mis hermanos que tienen lo mismo que mis hermanas.

En el cuarto piso se encuentra la habitación de mis padres, que consiste en 1 cama King, 2 pares de muebles de diseñador, 2 vestuarios, 2 baños, 1 televisión de 64", balcón con vista al jardín y 1 estudio, y las escaleras.

En el quinto piso se encuentra el gimnasio que ocupamos para entrenarnos que tiene cámara de gravedad y tanques de recuperación y también están las escaleras.

En el sexto piso se encuentra mi habitación, es de color rojo carmesí junto con negro, muebles blancos y toques negros, cama King como de princesa, mi baño privado que tiene jacusi, tina de hidromasaje y bañera, un balcón que da a la piscina y al jardín, mi estudio que consiste en una computadora de última generación con impresora y fax, 2 tablets de 7,9" y un Samsung Galaxy S7 y mi televisión de 78" ¿grande, no? además solamente yo puedo entrar al último piso ya que es mi sector privado donde hago lo que quiera.

En el último piso esta un observatorio que te permite ver las estrellas y que además uso como sala de visitas ya que si viene alguien lo llevo directamente allí para hacer tareas o conversar.

_**¿Parece una vida normal para una chica con familia millonaria, no? Pues... no, no lo es... las apariencias engañan... ¿no te han dicho? Pues... este es el caso.**_

**Zorn **además de ser un empresario es jefe del 50% de la mafia de Transilvania además de ser unos de los más buscados asesinos Akatsuki.

**Cyla **además de ser una modelo es una asesina Élite que ha sido entrenada para ser sigilosa, calculadora y asesinar a sangre fría sin remordimientos ni culpas.

**Serippa **es una asesina experta en sigilo, asecho, espionaje y eliminar evidencias.

**Poittse **es una narcotraficante buscada en todo el mundo que sabe pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y ejecución de armas de fuego.

**Velitthia **es una mafiosa en todo su esplendor. Es inteligente y sabe cuando le mienten con solo mirarlo a los ojos, generalmente no asesina, pero, si es por urgencia o hay posibilidades de que nos descubran no lo dudara ni un segundo.

**Daniel** Es el ayudante de mi padre solo que el es un Shinobi que busca venganza por la muerte de su amada. Lo llaman "Damon" cuando empieza a asesinar.

**Marcos **es un asesino experto en prostitución que es buscado en todas partes pero nunca deja huellas ya que sabe como eliminar el mínimo rastro de que estuvo allí.

**Christian **tiene problemas de drogas, es como un espía en otros lugares, solo pídele información y a cambio de una buena paga te la dará.

**¿Y yo? Pues... **soy una híbrido entre licántropo y bruja, soy una asesina sin remordimientos, no conozco la palabra compasión, no tengo sentimientos que no sean con alguien de mi familia a los que solo les tengo un poco de cariño, aprecio y respeto. Soy tan sigilosa que apenas se me nota, tengo la astucia de un gato pero el corazón de un demonio. Los que me conocen por mi trabajo me denominan "Akuma",que significa demonio, pero los que no me conocen me llaman "Hikaru", que significa luz.

Pero eso no es todo... No... Además soy una vampiresa novata que apenas controla sus poderes. Mi familia lo sabe así que me ayudan a entrenar pero no ayuda en mucho.

Ademas... ¡Tengo que empezar a ir al segundo año de preparatoria! Según me contaron, mis compañeros se llaman Vegeta, Kakarotto, Turles, Chichi y Lunch pero los otros nombres no los recuerdo. Bueno cuando empiece le preguntaré al anciano Roshi T.

Mi vida es un infierno pero... me gusta, lo acepto y lo amo. Cambiaría unas cosas pero... me gusta mi realidad.

_**Y bueno... esta es **__**Mi Historia... Mi Realidad... y... Mi Vida...**_

_***o**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O**O***_

**_Nota del autor:_**

**_Bueno esta será mi nueva historia de hecho la primera que escribo. Necesitaré OCC para la trama así que pido que si quieren participar me digan como quieren su OCC y hos pondré en la historia con gusto. Esta historia empezó como un sueño y espero que se convierta en una realidad pero para eso necesitare su ayuda con respuestas a como puede seguir esta historia. Espero que les interese y les guste._**

_**Gracias por su atención.**__** Besos y Abrazos. Se despide Veliska.**_

_**Cerca de la infelicidad. Lejos de la felicidad.**_

_**Que tengan buen día o buena noche.**_

**_28/11/2014 4:10 pm_**


	2. A la Escuela y Reencuentro Con Mi Amigo

**_Dragón Ball es propiedad de Akira Toriyama y la historia es invención de mi mente loca._**

**_Ándale, ándale, rueden el capítulo..._**

**_Chapter #1_**

**_"Empieza Mi Infierno O Mejor Dicho La Preparatoria..."_**

_Empiezo otro día como todos, pero... me despierto sobresaltada, sudando y casi gritando por la maldita pesadilla que me agobia desde hace ya 6 años, 6 años de que empecé a trabajar, 6 años desde que asesine por primera vez, 6 años desde que mi vida cambio y perdí mi niñez..._

**_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: FlashBack (Del Sueño) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

**_- Cariño, ¿no crees que es hora de volver? Veliska se está durmiendo sentada y hoy tuvo un entrenamiento agotador- escuché que le dijo Cyla a Zorn._**

**_-Hump... Creo que sí... después de todo... apenas tiene 10 años y apenas tenemos tiempo de entrenarla- le respondió él._**

**_Cuando de pronto... escucho y veo medio adormilada que un hombre de piel blanca con toques rosas y pelo violeta entra seguido de un hombre de piel roja y pelo blanco y otro hombre de piel morada que no tenía pelo._**

**_De repente veo que el hombre de pelo violeta agarra por el cuello a mi padre diciéndole algo así como que lo traiciono y que venía a cobrar su venganza. Mi madre intenta llegar a mí pero piel morada la golpea y la pone contra la pared casi sin dejarla respirar mientras ella empieza a llorar como temiendo que pasara, luego grita con todas sus fuerzas que me valla, que huya pero... cuando me levanto siento como que algo me agarra y me tira de cara al piso sin que yo pueda levantarme, empiezo a golpearlo hasta que logro ver el arma de mamá que siempre está en su bolso y logro arrastrarme hasta el arma, la tomo, saco el seguro, aprieto el gatillo y de pronto... ¡POM! ¡POM! Veo caer al de piel roja con 2 disparos, 1 en la cabeza y otro en el pecho..._**

**_Me quedo petrificada... Luego volteo y veo que los otros 2 hombres no están pero que mis padres están inconscientes... Rápidamente agarro el celular de mamá y llamo a Marcos, que en ese entonces el tenía 15, el no puede creer lo que paso pero va a buscarnos junto con Daniel... _**

**_Llegamos y ponemos a mamá y a papá en los tanques de recuperación y les cuento que es lo que paso, como maté al sujeto, como desaparecieron... Hasta que de pronto mamá y papá salen de los tanques y llegan corriendo a abrazarme diciendo que estaban orgullosos de mí, que todo el entrenamiento había servido para salvarlos a ellos y a mí.Me explicaron que el de piel blanca era Freezer, el de la morada Ginyu y el que mate de piel roja era Jeice. Desde ese entonces empecé a ir con ellos como refuerzos por si algo salía mal..._**

**_Pero en la pesadilla pasa distinto... Llegan mis hermanos y hermanas... Los hombres los agarran y les disparan 1 por 1 hasta llegar a mis padres hay los acuchillan frente mis ojos y veo salir las tripas y sangre... mucha sangre... Luego vienen por mí intento correr pero mi cuerpo no responde solo se queda ahí como estatua y siento como alguien aprieta el gatillo detrás de mi cabeza y..._**

**_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Fin FlashBack (Del Sueño) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

_Me tranquilizo y me dirijo al baño. Abro la cortina, pongo el agua a una temperatura media, me saco la ropa y me meto bajo el agua a relajarme un rato. No se que hora es ni cuanto tiempo llevo en la ducha. Tiempo después apago el agua, me enredo en una toalla y salgo a mi vestidor para ver que ropa me pongo. Elijo una remera suelta, negra que dice "Que parezca un accidente" y unos jeens medio rotos de color gris, unas zapatillas negras con rojo y blanco, unos aros de cráneo y un collar con un dragón. Hato mi cabello, que tiene la forma de una flama solo que luego cae hasta mi cintura,en una cola baja y me pongo unos mechones rojos a casa lado de mi cara y un anillo que me regalaron por mis buenas notas._

_Bajo a desayunar y está toda mi familia, felices hablando de lo que haremos hoy..._

_-Buenos días- los saludo con una sonrisa que deja ver un poco mis colmillos._

_-Buegohj Dihjas- me responden mis hermanos atragantándose con la comida._

_-No se habla con la boca llena- les digo con una mirada asesina y ellos se encogen._

_-Buenos días, fenómeno- me responden Serippa y Poittse._

_-Buenos días, preciosa- me saluda Velitthia con un beso._

_-Buenos días cariño- me dice mi madre._

_-Buenos días princesa- me dice papá._

_-Veliska, recuerda que hoy tienes que ir a la escuela ya que es el primer día-me dice Christian._

_-A cierto, lo olvide jeje- le respondo con una mano tras la cabeza y riéndome nerviosamente._

_-Kamisama... eres un despistada como tu padre- me dice mi madre._

_-Bueno, bueno, no es para tanto- le responde ofendido papá._

_Me siento y me pongo a desayunar huevos fritos con panqueques._

_Cuando termino me despido con un beso a cada uno, agarro mi mochila, mi celular,me pongo guantes de motociclista, las llaves del Ferrari y salgo al garaje donde agarro mi Ferrari rojo fuego, me subo en el y arranco para la escuela._

_Enciendo la radio y esta sonando una canción que me gusta así que me pongo a cantarla:_

**_Explícame como me olvido de todo,_**

**_Si todo eras tu y me dejaste solo,_**

**_Por mucho que intente no puedo olvidar,_**

**_A la persona que me enseño a amar._**

**_Y dame una oportunidad,_**

**_Aún no se lo que hice mal,_**

**_Tu eres quien me enseño a volar,_**

**_Y a no mirar hacia atrás._**

**_Se me hace imposible olvidar,_**

**_No puedo parar el tiempo,_**

**_De que vale si lo intento,_**

**_Si no volverás._**

**_Se me hace imposible olvidar,_**

**_Todo lo que llevo dentro,_**

**_Mira niña si te pierdo,_**

**_No saldrá el sol._**

**_(No saldrá el sol, No saldrá el sol)_**

**_He intentado olvidarte,_**

**_Pero es que no puedo,_**

**_Eres lo más importante._**

**_Lo único que hice fue amarte,_**

**_Te di mis días como si de respirar se tratase._**

**_Y no dejes volar,_**

**_Para luego caer en este mundo sin ti._**

**_Se me hace imposible olvidar,_**

**_No puedo parar el tiempo,_**

**_De que vale si lo intento,_**

**_Si no volverás._**

**_Se me hace imposible olvidar,_**

**_Todo lo que llevo dentro,_**

**_Mira niña si te pierdo,_**

**_No saldrá el sol._**

**_Te deseo corazón,_**

**_Que te vaya bien la vida,_**

**_Aunque ya no seas mía,_**

**_Me acostumbro al dolor._**

**_Me conformare soñando con tus besos._**

**_Se me hace imposible olvidar,_**

**_No puedo parar el tiempo,_**

**_De que vale si lo intento,_**

**_Si no volverás._**

**_Se me hace imposible olvidar,_**

**_Todo lo que llevo dentro,_**

**_Mira niña si te pierdo,_**

**_No saldrá el sol._**

**_(Imposible olvidar de Critika & Saik)_**

_Justo cuando termino de cantarla llego a la escuela. Estaciono el auto, agarro mi mochila, bajo del auto y lo guardo en una cápsula. Veo que todos me miran como si fuera un bicho raro pero también noto una mirada penetrante pero no se de donde viene así que no le doy importancia y voy a la dirección para ver al viejo Roshi._

_-Disculpe, soy Veliska, vengo a ver al director Roshi- le digo a la secretaria._

_-Si señorita, el director la espera al final del pasillo, pasillo derecho, puerta 7- me responde amablemente la señora._

_Me dirijo donde me dijo y cuando llego y entro veo al viejo Roshi sentado mirando mis pechos. **"Grr... como quisiera tener mi arma y matarlo..."**_

_-A Veliska eres tú te estaba esperando- me dice levantándose._

_-Si Roshi ahora dame mis horarios y dime donde tengo que ir- le dije impacientandome._

_-Ahhhhh-suspira- esta bien aquí los tienes- me dice dándome un papel, sin dejar de mirar mis pechos, donde dice:_

**_Lunes: _**

**_1_Literatura_**

**_2_Literatura_**

**_3_Música_**

**_4_Música_**

**_5_Educación Física_**

**_6_Educación Física_**

**_Martes: _**

**_1_Biología_**

**_2_Biología_**

**_3_Arte_**

**_4_Físico-Química_**

**_5_Físico-Química_**

**_6_Físico-Química_**

**_Miércoles:_**

**_1_Matemáticas_**

**_**_2_Matemáticas_**_**

**_**_3_Matemáticas_**_**

**_**_4_Ingles_**_**

**_**_5_Ingles_**_**

**_**_6_Ingles_**_**

**_**_Jueves:_**_**

**_**_1__**_****_Portugués_**

**_**_2__**_****_Portugués_**

**_**_3_Portugués_**_**

**_**_4_Tecnología_**_**

**_**_5_Tecnología_**_**

**_**_6_Arte_**_**

**_**_Viernes: todo el día Educación Física._**_**

__Vi mis horarios y creí que estaría bien hacer algo de ejercicio casi todos lo días.__

__-Veliska, Veliska ¡Veliska!- escuché que me llamaba el viejo Roshi.__

__-Eh ¿que?-le pregunté saliendo de mi trance.__

__-Vamos te llevaré a donde es tu clase de Literatura-me dijo el viejo Roshi a punto de que le saliera sangre de la nariz. __

__-Hajj... Ya que -dije suspirando y saliendo de la oficina.__

__Subimos una escalera, doblamos a la derecha y entramos por la puerta #109.__

__-Buenos días alumnos, quiero presentarles a su nueva compañera de clase-dijo Roshi al entrar.__

**__" ¿Quien sera ella?" "¿Será una emo?" __**_escuchaba que susurraban algunos chicos y chicas.___  
><em>_

_-Preséntate- me dijeron Roshi y el profesor al mismo tiempo que me miraban._

_-Hola, mi nombre es Veliska Vendetta Sunshine y espero llevarme bien con ustedes- dije con indiferencia._

_**"¿Veliska Vendetta Sunshine? ¿No es esa la hija menor del empresario Zorn y la modelo Cyla?" "Otra niña mimada, jaja esta caerá fácil" **escuché que susurraban de nuevo y yo fruncí el ceño, soporto que me digan emo, rara o loca pero no que me digan mimada.  
><em>

_-Bien, señorita Veliska siéntese junto la señorita Sasha-me dijo el profesor mientras me apuntaba a una chica de pelo marrón con toques rubios, piel morena y ojos verdes._

_Fui sin responderle a sentarme junto la chica llamada Sasha y vi que ella estaba dibujando algo pero no lo vi bien ya que lo guardo rápido._

_-Hola, tu debes ser Veliska ¿no?- me dijo Sasha y yo le respondí asintiendo con la cabeza y me senté al lado suyo._

_Vi que su dibujo era de un dragón parecido al de mi collar solo que mucho más detallado. Empezamos a hablar de gustos y al parecer ella es parecida a mí ya que nos gustan los autos, hacer deportes, dibujar, escuchar música, el Anime y las películas de terror._

_-Bien alumnos, como recién comenzamos el año quiero que escriban 3 poemas sobre cualquier cosa, me los traigan y los lean frente la clase- nos dijo el profesor sentándose en su silla._

_Yo y Sasha nos emocionamos ya que a las 2 nos gusta escribir poemas así que agarramos 1 hoja cada una y empezamos a escribir._

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::30 minutos después:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::._

_-Termine- susurramos al mismo tiempo para luego sonreirle a la otra y nos levantamos y se los llevamos al profesor._

_-Mmm...Muy bonitos poemas señoritas Veliska y Sasha, adelante pueden leerlos a la clase-nos dijo el profesor._

_-¿Tu primero o yo?- le pregunté tranquila a Sasha._

_-Anda tu primero- me respondió nerviosa._

_-Esta bien- y empecé a leer:_

**_Dulce Agonía_**

**_Un amor eterno, imposible de cumplir,_**

**_Que poco a poco se apaga, la llama que lo hizo vivir,_**

**_Presa en un abismo de oscuridad, mi corazón iluminaste,_**

**_Con tu ternura y dolor, me hiciste amarte._**

**_Yo que no creía en el amor, TU me hiciste amarte,_**

**_En mi mundo de dolor, me iluminaste,_**

**_Alumbraste mi alma y me hiciste entender,_**

**_Que no todo es tan negro, como lo solía ver._**

**_Pero, ese ligero esplendor, se oscureció de nuevo,_**

**_Una vez que te marchaste,_**

**_La escasa luz de mi alrededor de apagó de pronto,_**

**_Dejando un intenso dolor, en mi ser moribundo._**

**_Un enorme vacío me invadió, lágrimas cayeron,_**

**_En la oscuridad me sumergí y ellos me invadieron,_**

**_El dolor y la tristeza, eternos compañeros,_**

**_Fueron los únicos sentimientos que en verdad dolieron._**

**_Te perdí, pero te seguiré amando,_**

**_El gran vacío que dejaste, no se llenará de nuevo,_**

**_Sé que quieres que siga adelante,_**

**_Pero no puedo hacerlo, siento que muero..._**

**_Me haces falta,_**

**_Te extraño tanto,m_****_i amor eterno,_**

**_Me dejaste, nos dejaste,_**

**_En un mundo enfermo..._**

_Terminé de leer y creí que lo hice mal pero de pronto se empezaron a escuchar unos aplausos y me sentí feliz._

_Luego fue el turno de Sasha que empezó:_

**_Reina_**

**_Soy la reina de la oscuridad,_**

**_La señora del dolor,_**

**_La dueña de un mundo olvidado..._**

**_Y la señora del amor..._**

**_Invado a los débiles,_**

**_Y les traigo el dolor,_**

**_Solo la muerte me acompaña en mi labor..._**

**_Disfruto verlos llorar,_**

**_Disfruto ver la sangre brotar,_**

**_Disfruto el dolor, la pasión y la canción..._**

**_...La canción de los muertos,_**

**_La que los hace renacer..._**

**_La cantan en coro dos ninfas,_**

**_Que no se dejan ver..._**

**_Sigo caminando por la oscuridad en plena soledad,_**

**_Esperando el alma que me haga renacer,_**

**_Y me muestre esas cosas que no puedo ver._**

**_Aunque sé que eso nunca va a pasar,_**

**_Así que hasta entonces no voy a parar de matar,_**

**_Las almas de los débiles..._**

**_De los que tienen la felicidad..._**

**_Y de los que no comparten mi mundo de soledad..._**

_Terminó de decir Sasha y hubo un largo silencio seguido de muy pocos aplausos que veo que pusieron muy felices a mi amiga ya que me dio una gran sonrisa en la que se le vieron los colmillos como los míos y luego volvimos a nuestros asientos._

_-Así que eres un vampiresa ¿no?-le susurré._

_-Emm... no, ¿porque?- me respondió nerviosa._

_-No temas, yo también soy una- le dije sonriendo y mostrándole mis colmillos._

_Ella quedo atónita y luego vi que hizo una gran sonrisa._

_-Al fin hay alguien como yo-me dijo abrazándome._

_-Y como yo- le dije correspondiéndole al abrazo y riéndome un poco._

**_¡RINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!_**_Sonó la campana y guardamos nuestras cosas. Sasha me dijo que se iba porque sino no llegaba a su clase ya que ella solo tiene literatura conmigo y eso me puso triste pero antes nos pasamos nuestros números para hablar._

_Fui directo al salón de música, luego de pedir unas indicaciones por supuesto, y me senté en un banco que encontré en un rincón alado de la ventana y luego empezaron a entrar chicos con amigos, y yo me sentí triste ya que no tenía amigos aparte de Sasha. Cuando de pronto sentí de nuevo esa mirada penetrante dirigida hacia mi pero no logre ver de donde era._

_-Buenos días chicos- nos saludo la profesora- así que usted debe ser la nueva alumna ¿no?- solamente le respondí asintiendo con la cabeza- bueno preséntese señorita- me dijo la profe sentándose mientras yo me paraba._

_-Hola, mi nombre es Veliska Vendetta Sunshine y espero agradarles- les dije pero luego empece a escuchar los mismos murmullos que en literatura._

_-Bien señorita Veliska pase, tome un instrumento y pase a dar una demostración de su talento para la música- me dijo anotando en una libreta._

_Me levante de nuevo y me dirigí hacia la guitarra, me senté en una silla, le arreglé las cuerdas y me puse a cantar:_

**_Desde hoy las emisoras las detesto  
>por estar sonando cancionistas de amor<br>melodías que relatan lo perfecto  
>quizás a esos cantantes no le han roto el corazón.<br>No creo esos versos y sirvo de ejemplo  
>que el amor no debería de existir<br>no hay un febrero que yo este contento  
>y envidio al que sea feliz.<br>Tengo el arma en amargura, yo no se lo que es ternura  
>los horóscopos me mienten y bola de cristal<br>he perdido la esperanza aquí tiro la toalla  
>el romance y la pasión no son para mi.<br>Lloro por amor...  
>Escale muchas montañas<br>sin temor a una avalancha y me caí  
>la televisión me hace daño (que mueran las novelas de amor)<br>y que el DJ pierda su trabajo (si me suenan cancionistas de amor).  
>San valentin se ha convertido en un negocio<br>el carajito de la flecha me cae mal  
>es un tabú ese supuesto amor eterno<br>aquel que se enamora siempre termina fatal.  
>No creo esos versos y sirvo de ejemplo<br>que el amor no debería de existir  
>no hay un febrero que yo este contento<br>y envidio al que sea feliz.  
>Tengo el arma en amargura, yo no se lo que es ternura<br>los horóscopos me mienten y bola de cristal  
>he perdido la esperanza aquí tiro la toalla<br>el romance y la pasión no son para mi.  
>Lloro por amor...<br>Escale muchas montañas  
>sin temor a una avalancha y me caí<br>la televisión me hace daño (que mueran las novelas de amor)  
>y que el DJ pierda su trabajo (si me suenan cancionistas de amor).<br>Una vez un sabio me advirtió y yo le creo  
>que el amor te hace feliz pero solo por momentos<br>en cambio tengo el arma en amargura  
>yo no se lo que es ternura.<br>Los horóscopos son falsos y bola de cristal  
>he perdido la esperanza aquí tiro la toalla<br>el romance y la pasión no son para mi.  
>Lloro por amor...<br>Me escale muchas montañas  
>sin temor a una avalancha y me caí<br>la televisión me hace daño (que mueran las novelas de amor)  
>y que el DJ pierda su trabajo (si me suenan cancionistas de amor)<em>**

**_(Cancioncitas de amor de Romeo Santos)_**

_Terminé de cantar y empecé a escuchar aplausos y silbidos, me levanté, hice una reverencia, deje la guitarra en su lugar y me dirigí al escritorio de la profesora._

_-¿Cómo lo hice?- le pregunté al ver su mirada seria._

_-Pues... ¡estuvo excelente! Si sigues así podrías ser cantante- me felicitó la profesora y justo toco el timbre así que me dirigí hacia mi banco y agarre mi mochila para irme a la cafetería._

_Llego a la cafetería y no veo nada que me guste **"Menos mal que mamá me dio comida por si acaso"** Agradecí mentalmente a mi madre y me senté en una mesa algo apartada. Presioné la capsula y salió una montaña de comida que me puse a comer como si me la fueran a quitar._

_-Veliska, ¿te comerás todo eso?- me preguntó asustada Sasha._

_-Sghi, ¿nogh qughereghs?- le pregunté comiendo._

_-No se habla con la boca llena- me dijo al tiempo que me daba un zape._

_-Si, ¿no querés?- le pregunté luego de tragar la comida._

_-¡RUBBBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYY!- escuché que alguien me llamaba y solo habían 2 personas que me llamaban así..._

_Mire para atrás y vi corriendo a un chico que reconocí enseguida. Era...Majin Buu, un chico gordito con piel rosa, ojos azules, pelo marrón y con una sonrisa aniñada. Fue mi mejor amigo de pequeña, el siempre supo todos mis secretos y yo los suyos, la última vez que lo vi supe que se mudaba a Tokio por el trabajo de su padre._

_Antes de poder decir algo vi que me saltó encima y me abrazaba casi asfixiá apenas le correspondí ya que casi no respiraba._

_-Buu... S-suéltame q-que n-no res-respiro -le dije casi muriendo y me soltó y me puse a dar gran bocanadas de aire para luego abrazarlo con mucho cariño._

_Se lo presenté a Sasha y creo que se gustan porque vi como los ojos de Sasha y Buu brillaban como cristales._

_Cuando me dí cuenta ya había tocado el timbre y me tenía que ir a ejercicio. Me despedía y Buu y me preguntó que tenía ahora y le dije que Ejercicio y el se puso a saltar como niño ya que el también así que nos despedimos de Sasha y nos fuimos juntos._

_-Llegamos y nos pusimos a dar 5 vueltas al salón, para mí fue más fácil ya que estoy acostumbrada, peo pobre Buu el apenas logró hacerlo._

_-Bueno jóvenes, haremos las audiciones para el equipo de artes marciales. El que se quiera unir que levante la mano- nos dijo el profesor._

_Cuando vi, Buu, otros chicos y yo levantábamos la mano. Vi que todos los hombres, menos Buu ya que el sabe que peleo, me quedaban mirando como diciendo "Esta muerta" pero no les presté atención._

_-Bien que pase la señorita contra Krillin- dijo el profesor._

_Me fui caminando y llegue al área de pelea y vi a mi oponente. Era un chico bajito, pelón, con ropa naranja y azul y con 6 puntos en la frente._

_Nos saludamos con las manos y nos pusimos en pose de ataque. Vi que el venía hacia mí y... me corrí y callo fuera del área sin que ni siquiera le pegara haciendo que me saliera una gota de sudor en la frente sin poder creerlo._

_-Ahora, contra la señorita le toca a Yamcha- dijo el profesor._

_Vi que entraba al área un chico alto con pelo largo, ropa como la de Krillin y con una cicatriz en la cara._

_Nos saludamos con las manos y vi que me guiño un ojo, no le hice caso y me puse en pose de ataque._

_Vi que me atacaba con una patada así que le agarré el pie con la mano y lo hice rodar al piso y le empecé a dar un combo de patadas y golpes con poca fuerza hasta que vi que se rendía y bajaba gateando._

_-Oh vamos, ¿nadie quiere pelear conmigo? ¿Ni siquiera vos Buu?- pregunte algo enojada._

_Todos negaban con la cabeza,incluso Buu, algo atemorizados hasta que vi que venía un chico con pelo alborotado con ropa como la de Krillin y con una sonrisa aniñada._

_-Hola soy Goku- me saludó cuando íbamos a empezar a pelear._

_-Hola soy Veliska- le respondí con una sonrisa ya que me agradaba el chico._

_Y empezamos la pelea, ninguno tenía compasión con el otro, teníamos casi la misma fuerza así que los ataques nos dañaban igual, las patadas y los golpes iban y venían sin clemencia y parecía que íbamos a caer los dos hasta que el profesor dijo que empatamos y que terminábamos por hoy la pelea._

_Bajamos del área y nos fuimos a cambiar cada quien por su lado. Fui y me cambié de ropa, porque la otra ya estaba sucia, y me dirigí al profesor que me llamaba._

_-¿Me llamó profesor?- pregunté un poco cansada._

_-Si niña,¿como te llamas?- me preguntó sin mirarme._

_-Veliska Vendetta Sunshine- le respondí._

_-¿Quién te entrenó?- me preguntó intrigado._

_-Me entrenaron Zorn, Christian y Poittse Vendetta- le respondí._

_-Grandes peleadores y se nota que eres un familiar suyo ya que tienes los ojos de su padre- me respondió mirándome son una sonrisa._

_-¿Conoce a mi padre?- le pregunté sorprendida._

_-Si el y yo fuimos compañeros de instituto, pero bueno ya vete a tu casa- me dijo yéndose, dejándome sorprendida._

_-Oye, ¿Veliska cierto?- me preguntó Goku a lo que yo asentí con la cabeza- queríamos decirte de parte de Yamcha, Krillin y yo que eres muy buena peleadora y que será bueno que estés con nosotros en el grupo de Artes Marciales "El Dragón"- me dijo yéndose a lo que solo me reí y le dije en un susurro "Gracias"._

_Me di media vuelta, saque mi auto de la cápsula y me fui a casa. Llegue y vi todo apagado, no había nadie solo una nota en el refrigerador que decía:_

**_Veliska:_**

**_ Seguramente notes que no hay nadie en casa. Tu padre y yo nos fuimos por negocios a Italia, perdón por no avisar pero no tuvimos tiempo, tus hermanas están en una misión en Francia y tus hermanos están de vacaciones en Hawaii así que tú te quedaras sola en casa, si quieres puedes invitar amigos o hacer una pijamada o lo que quieras. Las heladeras están completas para que no tengas que salir a comprar comida. Lamentamos no poder recibirte de la escuela. Espero que estés bien._**

**_Besos y abrazos de parte de Zorn, Cyla, Velitthia, Serippa, Poittse, Marcos, Daniel y Christian._**

_Suspire, casi siempre es lo mismo pero me acostumbré. Me hice una comida rápida: 15 sándwiches de jamón, queso, huevo, carne y tomate y me fui a comer al último piso. Puse música y empecé a comer mientras veía las estrellas. Luego me empezó a dar sueño así que me fui a la cama y me dormí._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Que ondaaaaaaaaaa al que leyó mi Fic.<em>**

**_Uff... llevo este capítulo escribiendólo 2 días. Bue aquí tienen y el que lo lee bien y el que no ya que. Pronto crearé página e facebook donde pondré información de The Horocruxes y esta. Así que atentos eh._**

**_Besos hermosas y hermosos._**

**_Cerca de la infelicidad. Lejos de la felicidad. Me despido, Veliska Vendetta._**

**_3/12/2014 4:27 pm_**


	3. Mi Jefe de Artes Marciales

_**Dragón Ball es propiedad de Akira Toriyama y la historia es MIA.**_

**_Bonjour mes lecteurs ( Hola mis lectores) ¡Termino la escuela! Y ¡Saqué las mejores notas! Así que... ¡Probablemente subiré capítulos más rápido!...¡Tal ves!_**

**_Ahora, rueden el capítulo..._**

**_Quiero reviews o asesino a Zorn y a Cyla._**

**_Capítulo #3_**

**_"Mi Jefe de Artes Marciales"_**

_Me despierto de nuevo con la maldita pesadilla __**"Mmm...**_**_ Mierda tengo que ir a la escuela..." _**_Pienso al levantarme a las 6, me voy a la ducha, me baño, me pongo una remera roja con un dragón, jeens negros y zapatillas con tacón de 3 cm. Arreglo mi cama y bajo a la cocina, veo que mi familia todavía no vino de su "viaje" así que me hago unos huevos fritos, tostadas y un jugo de sangre. Así es, sangre, es lo que bebo ya que si no tomo al menos 1 bolsa al día probablemente me como a mis compañeros, en fin, termino de desayunar, arreglo el lugar, busco mi celular y mis anteojos de sol, agarro mi mochila, salgo de casa y me voy en mi Lamborghini negro._

_Voy conduciendo sin música ya que no hay nada en la radio. Llego a la escuela, bajo del auto y lo guardo en una cápsula. Me dirijo a mi clase cuando veo un cartel que dice "Resultados de las Audiciones para el equipo de Artes Marciales." Me dirijo inmediatamente a ese cartel y leo todos los nombres, buscando el mio, cuando leo:_

**_Equipo "El Dragón" _**_-Seguramente es a lo que se refería Goku- susurré para mi misma._

**_Peleadores: Yamcha, Krillin, Kevin, Tomas, Agustín, Josh, Buu, Nappa, Raditz y Turles._**

**_Jefes: _**

**_1_ Son Goku._**

**_ 2_ Vegeta Ouji._**

**_ 3_ Veliska Vendetta._**

_Al leer mi nombre entre los jefes me sorprendí, __**"no creía que esto se dividiera en peleadores y jefes" **__De pronto siento como algo me empuja, miro a mi costado y veo a un chico de piel morena, algo bajo y con cabello en flama._

_-¡Oye no me empujes tarado!- casi le grito al chico._

_-La única tarada a la que veo eres tu- me respondió enojado el chico._

_-Pues yo veo que tienes un espejo en frente- le respondí burlona, mientras me iba._

_-Hump, pues se rompió al reflejarse tu horrible cara- me respondió a la lejanía. __**"Grr... Bastardo..."**__ Estaba tan concentrada que no me di cuenta cuando un par de chicas se me cruzaban enfrente, por como vestían deberían ser las animadoras._

_-Oye, nadie se mete con nuestro príncipe...- me dice una chica rubia ojos verdes tomándome del brazo._

_-...Y sale sin consecuencias- le completó la frase una chica de pelo rojizo con ojos marrones al momento en que me acorralaban contra la pared._

_-Y nadie se mete conmigo- les respondí al momento en que les peque un puñetazo a cada una. Luego las vi en el piso inconscientes, me reí levemente y me fui a Biología._

_-Señorita Veliska ¿a qué se debe su retraso?- me preguntó la maestra en el momento en que entraba al salón ya que hace 15 minutos habían empezado las clases._

_Me senté sin responderle a la vieja chota esa. Abro mi libro y empiezo a leer el libro sin prestarle atención a lo que la maestra asta que dice Vegeta Ouji. Miro y me doy cuenta de que es el mismo chico que insulté en el pasillo el que se sienta al lado mío. No desvió mi vista del libro, cuando de pronto me doy cuenta de que el chico de al lado me manda un papel que dice:_

**_" El espejo se rompió al reflejarse tu cara" _**

_"Y sigue con lo mismo" __**"Al menos yo no tengo cara de mono" **__le respondo._

**_"Así que tú eres mi subordinado en Art. Marciales ¿no? No entiendo como es que ahora aceptan a cualquiera en un equipo ganador del campeonato"_**

**_"Sigo sin entender como aceptan que un Vegetal participe"_**

**_"¿Viste? No entiendes porque no tienes una pizca de cerebro imbesila"_**

_Antes de que le pueda responder, el se va y empiezo a sentir como se calma mi furia.__**"Con que su nombre es Vegeta Ouji... Interesante"**__ Me empiezo a dar cuenta de que ese chico tenía un olor raro, un olor que no logro reconocer, pero no le doy importancia y me voy a arte._

_Llego y la maestra nos dice que hagamos dibujo libre, que podíamos dibujar lo que queramos y pintar como gustemos. Me pongo a pensar y se me ocurre dibujar un dragón como el de mi remera. 17 minutos después termino de dibujarlo y pintarlo, es un dragón realmente hermoso, es de color negro como la noche, con ojos rojos como sangre y en el pecho una mancha roja que se va esparciendo hasta volverse negro, como si fuera una cuchillada. Se lo muestro y queda impresionada y me felicita, así que me pongo a escuchar música y a hablar con Sasha por Whatsapp cuando me acuerdo de que mis padres me dijeron que podía hacer lo que quería._

**_"Oye amiga, ¿no quieres venir a dormir a mi casa luego de la escuela? Mis padres no están, ni mis hermanos así que podríamos hacer lo que queramos"_**

**_"Está bien. Yo también estoy sola así que ahora luego te espero en el estacionamiento"_**

**_"Vale. Te allí después de la escuela"_**

_Justo cuando terminé de escribirle, sonó el timbre así que guardé mis cosas y me fui a la cafetería. Vi que habían hamburguesas así que me agarre unas 15 o 17 y me dirigí hacia una mesa donde me esperaban Buu y Sasha. Estaba sin prestarles atención de lo que hablaban, solo volví a presta atención cuando cuando se sentaron con nosotros Yamcha, Krillin, Goku y su novia, Chichi a la que le dicen Milk, una chica agradable de pelo negro y ojos negros muy bonita, que casi inmediatamente se volvió nuestra amiga. Después deje de prestar atención y solo me di cuenta cuando sentí que algo me golpeaba duro y me hacía caer al suelo._

_-¡QUE DEMO...!- no termino de hablar cuando veo unos tacones estrellándose contra mi cara._

_-¡Te dijimos que no te metieras con nuestro príncipe!- me grita la chica mientras me patea las costillas._

_-¡Y yo dije que no se metieran conmigo!- le grité dándome vuelta mientras la pateaba en las piernas haciendo que cayera al piso- ¡Y mucho menos cuando estoy comiendo!- le grité dándole un último golpe haciendo que ella quedara inconsciente. Me levante a duras penas mientras todos los alumnos quedaban sorprendidos. Estaba por llegar a la mesa cuando me fallan las piernas y caigo, espero el impacto pero abro los ojos y veo unos ojos negros._

_-Dile a-a Bu-u que me... lleve a... mi... casa...- le digo antes de caer inconsciente._

_Abro los ojos y veo que me encuentro en uno de los tanques de mi casa, salgo y veo a Sasha y a Milk con ropa para mi. Seguramente Buu me trajo al tanque y les dijo dónde era mi habitación e inconscientemente formo una sonrisa. Parece que las chicas están sorprendidas de que no tenga ninguna marca después de esos golpes que me dieron con los tacones._

_Me pongo la ropa y nos ponemos a hablar._

_-Sasha,¿ crees que le podríamos decir a Milk que somos vampiresas?- le susurro a ella en un tono poco audible._

_-Creo que es de confiar- me responde en el mismo tono._

_-Oye Milk ¿te podemos confiar un secreto?- le pregunté a ella esperando una respuesta afirmativa._

_-Claro, después de todo somos amigas- nos respondió con una sonrisa._

_-Pues... Sasha... es una... vampiresa y yo... soy un híbrido entre licántropo, bruja y vampiro- le respondí con una mirada sombría._

_Milk quedo sin habla mirándonos como asustada, pero poco a poco se calmó para mirarnos con reproche._

_-¿Porqué no me lo dijeron desde un principio? -nos pregunto como enojada- Yo también soy una- nos dijo mostrándonos sus colmillos haciendo que quedáramos perplejas._

_-Espera, espera, espera, las 3 somos vampiresas, entiendo, pero ¿como eres una triple híbrido?- me preguntaron Milk y Sasha confundidas._

_-Pues...¿Cómo explicarlo? Bue intentaré ser lo más clara posible- les dije desde un principio- Mi madre es hija de una bruja blanca ¿si? de las que no son malas- ellas asintieron- Mi padre es hijo de un licántropo alfa, la familia más poderosa de los lobos ¿si?- asintieron de nuevo- Bueno, siempre fue imposible una hibridación ya que las brujas blancas son sirvientas de la naturaleza y los lobos son como los hijos del mal, mis padres se conocieron cuando papá tomo las riendas de la empresa y mamá se volvió su secretaria, tiempo después se enamoraron, se confesaron lo que eran y se casaron aunque sabían que posiblemente nunca podrían tener familia ellos juntos, un día que hubo luna de sangre mamá hizo un hechizo que hizo que la licantropía se papá se apagara y entonces pudieron tener hijos, primero tuvieron a Daniel, luego Serippa, Marcos, Poittse, Velitthia, Christian y yo, pero en mi caso fue diferente porque nací el 25 de diciembre, cuando había luna de sangre haciendo que la licantropía volviera a ser parte de mi familia. Crecí sin saber nada, siendo una niña normal hasta los 9 años cuando me empezaron a enseñar como usar la magia y a manejar mis habilidades de lobo. Cuando cumplí 15, se sabía que existían vampiros,me empezó a sangrar la nariz así que me llevaron al doctor y me dijo que estaba todo bien. 1 o 2 días después, cuando iba en el auto a la casa de una amiga, el auto se descontroló y callo al lago haciendo que me ahogara. Cuando me sacaron del auto, me llevaron al hospital, cuando llegaron la doctora les dijo que me había dado sangre de vampiro para curarme ya que en realidad había tenido un derrame cerebral, y ellos, sabiendo como se convertían los vampiros, se preocuparon y cuando desperté me dijeron lo que había ocurrido y lo que era. Fin.- terminé de contarles cansada porque mientras contaba todo eso casi no respiré._

_-Guau- dijeron asombradas las 2._

_-Bueno... ¿Las 2 se quedarán a dormir?- les pregunté con carita de cachorro abandonado._

_-Yo ya te dije que sí hoy en la escuela- me respondió Sasha._

_-¿Y vos, Milk? ¿Te quedaras a dormir?- le pregunté ilusionada a Milk._

_-Mmm... Si, me quedaré a dormir-me respondió haciendo que sonriéramos._

_-Buu también se quedara- dijo Buu entrando por la puerta haciendo que riéramos._

_Bajamos las escaleras y vimos a Yamcha, Krillin y a Goku jugando al Outlast con la luz apagada así que decidimos jugarles una broma. Cuando apareció un monstruo en la pantalla les saltamos encima haciendo que salieran corriendo afuera de la casa y luego cerramos la puerta con llave dejándolos afuera._

_Fuimos a la cocina y cocinamos espagueti, aunque la cocina quedo echa un desastre, estaba rico *O*. Luego nos fuimos a la sala a ver películas mientras comíamos dulces y pochoclo*._

_A eso de las 12 nos aburrimos así que hicimos una lucha de almohadas en la que yo gane un... chocolate marmolado. ¡Oh Yeah! Y luego nos fuimos a dormir al último piso._

**_Nyaaaaaa Bonjour, Hola, Bonacera, ¿como han estado? Espero que bien. Aquí ta el capítulo 3 de la historia *aplausos* Sniff... Gracias... Gracias... *reverencias* Espero que les haya gustado, ya que lo edite como 100 veces porque no me gustaba como quedaba. _**

**_Pochoclo: pororo o palomitas de maíz._**

**_¡Tengo página en Facebook! Es _****_Veliska Ruby Vendetta Sunshine _**

**_Y respondiendo al primer review de la historia de esta historia históricamente historial creo que aclaré como puede ser híbrido y sí algunos otros personajes también serán sobrenaturales. Uff... que cansancio y que calor que hay en Argentina carajo quisiera vivir en Alaska *snif* pero bue... siempre se puede soñar._**

**_Chau chaauu me despido. Cerca de la infelicidad. Lejos de la felicidad. Veliska Vendetta._**

**_7/12/ 2014 6:27 pm_**


	4. Recuerdos Lindos Recuerdos

_**Dragón Ball es propiedad de Akira Toriyama y la historia es mía.**_

_**Comencemos con el capítulo...**_

_**Capítulo #4**_

_**"Recuerdos... Lindos Recuerdos..."**_

_-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- escuchamos todos y nos levantamos asustados con cara de quien se murió. Nos bañamos, primero las damas, y luego nos cambiamos de ropa, Buu en el baño y nosotras en la habitación, y bajamos a desayunar._

_-Hola mamá- la saludo desde la entrada de la cocina._

_-¡¿Quién hizo esto?!- me grita enojada señalando toda la cocina._

_Miro y veo que hay masa por el techo, leche, huevos y harina en el piso, 3 botellas rotas en el piso y comida fuera de la heladera._

_-Emm... fuimos nosotros, pero tranquila ya lo limpio- le dije un tanto nerviosa escondiéndome atrás de un mueble y alejando a Buu, Sasha y a Milk del lugar._

_-Tranquilízate cariño, no queras darle una mala impresión a los amigos de nuestra hija, ¿cierto?-le dijo mi papá ya viendo lo furiosa que se pondría Cyla, aun peor por el embarazo._

_-Está bien amor, pero tú lo limpiaras y de paso nos presentas- me dijo mi madre señalándome con el dedo._

_-Está bien...- suspiro aliviada y resignada- vengan chicos- les dije a mis amigos._

_Ellos vinieron y se pusieron atrás mio._

_-Chicos ellos son mis padres: Zorn Vendetta y Cyla Sunshine- le dije señalándolos._

_-Un placer conocerlos- respondieron mis amigas algo nerviosas._

_-Mamá, papá ellas son Oregon Sasha y Ox Milk- les dije a mis padres señalándolos._

_-Un gusto- respondieron mis padres casi automáticamente._

_-Mamá, papá, ¿se acuerdan de mi amigo de la infancia Majin Buu?- les pregunté a mis padres mientras señalaba a Buu._

_-Hola señor y señora Vendetta- les dijo Buu con una sonrisa._

_-¡Buu! Cariño como has estado tanto tiempo sin verte- le dijo mi madre llena de alegría mientras iba corriendo a abrazarlo y mi padre solo le daba la mano._

_-Bien señora me alegra también verla- le respondió algo avergonzado._

_-Bueno, bueno ya todos se conocen así que nos vamos a la escuela- dije separando a Cyla de Buu y agarrando a mis amigas y llevándolos al auto._

_Nos subimos al Ferrari y nos fuimos a la escuela. Llegamos, bajamos del auto y lo guardé en una cápsula. Me dirigí a mi salón de Matemáticas y me senté en un banco cerca de la ventana. Sentí como alguien me miraba, me volteé y mire a todos lados buscando a alguien que me mirara pero no había nadie._

_-Buenos días alumnos- nos dijo el profesor entrando y sentándose._

_-Buenos días- les respondimos todos._

**_"Me muero de aburrimiento, prefiero estar hablando con mis amigos, escuchando rap o ganando dinero"-_**_ Veliska, ¡Veliska!- me gritó el profesor impaciente._

_-¿Eh? ¿Qué?- respondí saliendo de mi trance._

_-Dígame señorita cuanto es 880 más 1700 menos 539 multiplicado por 77 y dividido por la raíz cuadrada de 4 -me dijo el profesor mirándome como si el supiera más._

_- 18171 punto 5- le respondí con tono burlón._

_-¿Pero... cómo... lo-lo sabes?- me preguntó con los ojos como platos, asustado ya que una persona común necesitaría una calculadora._

_Justo toco el timbre así que guarde rápido mis cosas y me fui dejando con la boca abierta al profesor. **"Hump... Nadie se burla de mi inteligencia". **Llegue a la cafetería, agarre 3 milanesas con papas fritas y me senté en una mesa a esperar a que mis amigos llegaran. Estuve unos 5 minutos hasta que vi que venían Sasha, Buu, Milk y Goku a sentarse conmigo. Estuvimos hablando de cosas triviales o cualquier cosa hasta que Goku nos dijo que quería decirnos algo importante._

_-¿Que es tan importante Goku?- le preguntó Sasha._

_-¿Les puedo confiar un secreto? ¿Por más raro que parezca?- nos preguntó dudoso._

_-Pues claro, por algo somos amigos- le respondí en nombre de los 4._

_-Es que... emm... soy un... licántropo- nos respondió nervioso por lo que le responderíamos._

_-Ok... Ya todos nosotros somos sobrenaturales- le respondí a lo que el me miro extrañado- Uff... Sasha y Milk son vampiresas, Buu es un mago y yo soy un híbrido entre vampiro, lobo y bruja. Así que... somos como el "Club Sobrenatural"-le dije con una risa leve._

_-Jaja que bien ya sabía lo de Milk pero lo otro fue una sorpresa- nos dijo riéndose con una mano en la nuca. **"Que tonto"**_

_Justo toco el timbre así que nos despedimos y organizamos para juntarnos mañana en mi casa. Llegue a ingles y veo que al único que conozco del salón es a Vegeta y no entiendo porqué al ver que algunas chicas se le insinúan me da no se que tal vez... ¿Celos? No lo creo, yo no puedo tener esos sentimientos por alguien tan irritante. La clase estuvo realmente aburrida, ahora que lo pienso... ¿Para qué vengo a la escuela, si ya se todo o me lo podrían enseñar en casa? Así... ya me acorde... para aprender a relacionarme con la gente. Bue... ya termino la clase así que me puedo ir. Salgo afuera, saco mi auto de la cápsula, me subo y arranco para mi casa. Luego de 10 minutos llego, tiro mi mochila por cualquier lado, voy subiendo las escaleras cuando me acuerdo **"Mierda, tengo que limpiar la cocina o me dejan sin comer 1 semana" **así que vuelvo sobre mis propios pasos y me pongo a limpiar. 1 hora después termino, así que ubico las cosas en su lugar y subo a mi cuarto, estoy aburrida así que me pongo a jugar "League of Angels" en Facebook. No se cuanto tiempo llevo jugando, solo sé que mamá y papá ya llegaron así que es hora de comer. Llego y veo que está toda mi familia reunida, no se porque pero me da una gran alegría verlos todos juntos, bueno casi todos..._

_-Hola familia- les digo entrando en el comedor forzando una sonrisa y con una mirada melancólica **"Tal vez mi mirada se haya puesto de color celeste. No lose"**._

_-Hola cariño- me responden todos juntos, saben que cuando estoy así es mejor llamarme así._

_-Cariño quería preguntarte si estabas bien hoy para ir a trabajar esta noche y si querías podías faltar mañana a la escuela- me dijo mi madre dulcemente._

_-Sí mamá estoy bien- le respondí un poco mejor- y no se lo de faltar mañana. Lo pensaré- le respondí con una media sonrisa._

_-Ok cariño, ahora luego anda a buscar a la oficina el archivo que dice "Veliska T." y busca el que contenga la fecha de hoy. Ahora come que se enfría- me dijo mi madre sentándose._

_-Esta bien__- le respondí y me puse a comer. Fue una cena tranquila como hace mucho no tenía, solamente hablábamos para saber como estuvo el día del otro y yo solamente para responder y para saber como estuvieron los viajes de mis hermanos. Termine de comer así que me levanté, me despedí y me fui a la oficina a buscar el archivo. Entre y lo vi sobre el escritorio, lo agarré y me lo lleve a mi habitación. Lo deje sobre el escritorio y me puse a seguir jugando. 1 o 2 horas después me aburrí así que subí al ultimo piso y me puse a ordenar un par de cajas que habían._

_Vi una que decía " Veliska 4-8" la abrí y vi que contenía fotos. Lo que me extraño fue encontrar un álbum que decía "recuerdos", cerré la caja, la agarre, la lleve a mi habitación y la abrí, saqué el álbum, me senté en la cama y lo revise._

_-Kamisama, no es posible- susurré para mi misma al ver una foto en la que aparecían 2 chicos con pelo en forma de flama, uno con ojos negros que parecía de 7 y otro de ojos rojos, que tenia mechones de color azul en su pelo, que parecía de 9 y yo a los 7. Empiezo a recordar..._

**_€€¢€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€ FlashBack (Contado por mi) €€€€€€€€€€¢€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€_**

**_-Mamá, no quiero ir a la escuela. Los niños se burlan de mi - le decía a su madre una niña de al menos 6 años con pelo en forma de flama con mechones rojos y ojos rojos vestida con una remera negra con flores, unos jeans y unas botitas para las lluvia._**

**_-Cariño, no te preocupes todo estará bien- le responde una mujer de pelo negro con mechones azules y ojos del mismo color._**

**_-Ok mami- le responde la niña mientras agarra su mochila _****_y su peluche de osito para luego subir a la camioneta con su padre y su hermano._**

**_Luego de unos 10 minutos llegan a una escuela grande de color verde claro con portones altos de color blanco. Entran con la camioneta y ven un gran patio con juegos como columpios, sube y bajas, etc, con un gran cantero lleno de flores. Su padre apaga el auto, ella se despide de su papá con un beso y baja del auto. Un rato después baja su hermano y la agarra de la mano para llevarla a su salón, la deja en la puerta, se despide con un beso y se va a su salón. Ella abre la puerta y entra, va a una mesa algo alejada y se sienta allí, abre su mochilita y saca un cuaderno con dibujos y un libro con imágenes. Se pone a dibujar las imágenes del libro hasta que llega la maestra, una chica de al menos 20 años de cabello rubio y ojos verdes. Les dice que se vallan a jugar al patio y todos los niños salen corriendo afuera mientras que ella espera a que todos salgan, agarra su libro y sale afuera. Va al cantero y se pone a intentar leer, de pronto llegan llegan 2 chicos de su salón, la empujan al piso y ella cae en un charco de lodo, manchándose la ropa. Ellos la estaban por patear cuando un chico con pelo en forma de flama y ojos negros los empuja._**

**_-¡Déjenla en paz!- les grita el chico amenazándolos con el puño._**

**_Los chicos asustados salen corriendo, mientras que el chico se da la vuelta y le ofrece la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella la acepta, se levanta y se sacude un poco la ropa._**

**_-Gracias- le agradece la pequeña con una sonrisa- ¿como te llamas?- le pregunta._**

**_-No te lo diré pero me dicen Letal- le respondió con una sonrisa- y tu, ¿como te llamas?- le preguntó también._**

**_-Tampoco te lo diré- le respondió con una risita- pero me dicen Hikari- le dijo- ¿te gustaría ser mi amigo?- le pregunto ilusionada, ya que no tenia amigos._**

**_-Me encantaría- le respondió- ¿jugamos a la tocadita*?- le preguntó._**

**_-Claro que si- le respondió saliendo a correr. Jugaron hasta que era hora de irse a sus casas, a ella la fue a buscar su hermano._**

**_-Hikari, vamos papá nos espera- le dijo su hermano._**

**_-Está bien Akuma, quiero presentarle a mi amigo- le respondió agarrando al otro chico de la mano._**

**_Fueron a donde estaba su padre, ella se lo presentó y su padre decidió sacra le una foto a los 3, ya que era el primer amigo que su hija le presentaba. Desde entonces fueron los mejores amigos que pudieran existir._**

**_€€€€€€€#€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€ Fin FlashBack (Contado por mi) €€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€_**

_Doy la vuelta la página y veo otra foto en la que aparece Letal con traje de príncipe y yo con traje de princesa dándonos un abrazo. Mi primera actuación..._

**_*************************** FlashBack (Contado por mi)*****************************************_**

**_Para un niño y una persona común la mayoría de los días son iguales, pero para nuestra linda protagonista cada día era especial porque podía jugar con su mejor amigo... Hikari y Letal estaban en una mesa algo apartada, dibujando imágenes de un libro que ella llevo, hasta que llegó la maestra._**

**_-Chicos, hoy vamos a empezar los ensayos para la obra de teatro "La Cenicienta" así que el que quiera participar levante la mano- les dijo la maestra y automáticamente todos levantaron la mano, incluidos Veliska (Hikari) y Letal._**

**_-Letal, ¿Crees que yo consiga un papel en la obra?- le pregunta la niña a su amigo._**

**_-Por supuesto que sí- le responde con una sonrisa- ¿y tu crees que yo consiga uno?- le preguntó este poniendo la cabeza de costado._**

**_-Pues claro- le respondió chocando los 5 con el._**

**_Justo cuando ella termino de hablar, la maestra los llevo a todos al salón de teatro para hacer las audiciones. Ella veía a chicas que subían, actuaban muy bien y que luego bajaban y se burlaban de ella, pero no les hacía caso ya que tenía a su amigo apoyándola. Cuando llegó su turno, lo hizo fantástico y luego le toco a él que lo hizo excelente._**

**_Al día siguiente los resultados ya estaban listos, ella no tenía esperanzas de sacar un papel, pero se sorprendió al ver que su nombre estaba de primero en la lista femenina, con el papel de Cenicienta. Fue a buscar a su amigo, se lo contó y el le sonrió diciéndole que el le tocó el papel de príncipe así que se abrazaron y se pusieron a saltar de felicidad._**

**_Ya había pasado 1 semana, era el día del acto y el salón estaba repleto, todos los chicos ya vestidos con sus trajes y emocionados excepto ella que estaba nerviosa. Su amigo la vio así que fue hacia ella, la abrazó y la tranquilizó un poco._**

**_-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien ya lo veras, recuerda que eres genial actuando, esplendida hablando y te expresas de una manera única, pase lo que pase siempre te apoyaré en todo- le dijo cariñosamente mientras ella le correspondía el abrazo, sin darse cuenta de que los padres de ella les habían sacado una foto. Al final la obra salió excelente y los felicitaron a todos, en especial a ellos 2._**

**_************************ Fin FlashBack (Contado por mi) ******************************_**

_Recordar eso hace que inconscientemente forme una sonrisa y sigo pasando las páginas, veo fotos de nosotros 2 en el parque, en los columpios, en el circo, en su cumpleaños, en mi cumpleaños, en el parque de diversiones y después de todas esas veo fotos de el, mi hermano y yo en el cumpleaños de Daniel, en el de Serippa, en el de Velitthia y en el de Marcos hasta que llego a una foto donde aparecemos el y yo dándonos un beso mientras yo lloro, la agarro, la doy vuelta y veo que dice **"Muchas gracias hoy te digo, tengo que agradecer, fue un placer poderte conocer, fuiste mi mejor amiga, el amor de mi vida y la persona que me dio una gran felicidad, estoy seguro de que algún día nos volveremos a encontrar y cuando eso ocurra nunca más te dejaré ir. Recuerda, eres valiente, decidida y hermosa y pase lo que pase siempre te apoyare. Te deseo que seas feliz. Atte: El chico que te ama, Letal"**Recordar eso hace que llore, es un recuerdo un tanto triste y otro tanto... hermoso..._

**_*********************+* FlashBack (Contado por mi)*********************************_**

**_Ese era un día nublado, Letal, Akuma y ella estaban jugando, mientras los vigilaban los padres de ella, en el parque cuando a Zorn lo llaman al celular diciéndole que lo llevara a Letal al aeropuerto. El se extraño pero lo hizo, los llevo y cuando llegaron vio a los padres de él esperándolo con las maletas ya echas, le dijeron que se iban a mudar a otro país así que se irían. Letal e Hikari se pusieron muy tristes así que se abrazaron hasta que era de que se vallan, justo cuando tenían que abordar el avión, le agarra la cara y le da un beso lleno de amor mientras ella llora de tristeza, sin darse cuenta de que les sacaron una foto. El sube a su avión y se va, no sin antes despedirse una última vez con la mano. 2 semanas después recibe una carta que dentro contiene la foto y atrás de esta dice: _**"Muchas gracias hoy te digo, tengo que agradecer, fue un placer poderte conocer, fuiste mi mejor amiga, el amor de mi vida y la persona que me dio una gran felicidad, estoy seguro de que algún día nos volveremos a encontrar y cuando eso ocurra nunca más te dejaré ir. Recuerda, eres valiente, decidida y hermosa y pase lo que pase siempre te apoyare. Te deseo que seas feliz. Atte: El chico que te ama,**__** Letal"**__** ella se puso a llorar y la guardo como un gran tesoro.**__**

**__************************* Fin FlashBack (Contado por mi)**********************************__**

__Sigo llorando un poco más hasta que me calmo, cierro el álbum y sigo revisando la caja, encuentro libros, cuadernos en los que parece que yo dibujaba a Letal, remeras, más fotos, hasta que encuentro un papel titulado:__

**__" Princesa"__**

_**Na na na na **_  
><em><strong>No me preguntas como fue que me paso <strong>_  
><em><strong>Pero de ti me fui enamorando <strong>_  
><em><strong>No me preguntes yo no se <strong>_  
><em><strong>Pero un día el destino te puso en mi camino <strong>_  
><em><strong>Y cupido golpeó mi corazón fuerte <strong>_  
><em><strong>Que se mueran de celos Romeo y Julieta <strong>_  
><em><strong>Porque nuestra historia será eterna <strong>_  
><em><strong>princesa <strong>_

_**princesa tu pones mi mundo de cabeza **_  
><em><strong>Llegaste a curar toda mi tristeza <strong>_  
><em><strong>Cada minuto me enamoro más de ti <strong>_  
><em><strong>Princesa como decirte que cuando me besas <strong>_  
><em><strong>Llevas mis sueños hasta otro planeta <strong>_  
><em><strong>Cada minuto me enamoro más de ti <strong>_

_**Yo creo en el amor desde que te conocí **_  
><em><strong>Justo cuando pensaba que eso no era para mí <strong>_  
><em><strong>Cuando morían mis esperanzas <strong>_  
><em><strong>Cuando mis fuerzas se agotaban <strong>_  
><em><strong>Llegaste tú... <strong>_  
><em><strong>Mi nena mi princesa <strong>_

_**Prometo que si lloras yo contigo llorare **_  
><em><strong>Que si te falta el aire te juro te lo daré <strong>_  
><em><strong>Que si en las noches sientes frió prometo serviré de abrigo <strong>_  
><em><strong>Prometo que si lloras yo contigo llorare <strong>_  
><em><strong>Que si te falta el aire te juro te lo daré <strong>_  
><em><strong>Que si en las noches sientes frió prometo serviré de abrigo <strong>_

_**Princesa tu pones mi mundo de cabeza **_  
><em><strong>Llegaste a curar toda mi tristeza <strong>_  
><em><strong>Cada minuto me enamoro más de ti <strong>_  
><em><strong>Princesa como decirte que cuando me besas <strong>_  
><em><strong>Llevas mis sueños hasta otro planeta <strong>_  
><em><strong>Cada minuto me enamoro más de ti <strong>_

_**Hoy escribo esta canción desde mi corazón **_  
><em><strong>Pues no sé cómo explicar <strong>_  
><em><strong>Esto que llaman amor y que a mi vida llego <strong>_  
><em><strong>Cuando te vi te adueñaste de mis sueños <strong>_  
><em><strong>Tú me hiciste sentir lo que no había sentido y hoy que estas aquí <strong>_  
><em><strong>No voy a dejarte ir <strong>_  
><em><strong>No No <strong>_

_**Prometo que si lloras yo contigo llorare **_  
><em><strong>Que si te falta el aire te juro te lo daré <strong>_  
><em><strong>Que si en las noches sientes frió prometo serviré de abrigo <strong>_  
><em><strong>Prometo que si lloras yo contigo llorare <strong>_  
><em><strong>Que si te falta el aire te juro te lo daré <strong>_  
><em><strong>Que si en las noches sientes frió prometo serviré de abrigo <strong>_

_**Esta canción nace desde el fondo **_  
><em><strong>De mi corazón para todas mis princesas<strong>_  
><em><strong>Con mucho amor Ken-Y<strong>_

_**Princesa tu pones mi mundo de cabeza **_  
><em><strong>Llegaste a curar toda mi tristeza <strong>_  
><em><strong>Cada minuto me enamoro más de ti <strong>_  
><em><strong>Princesa como decirte que cuando me besas <strong>_  
><em><strong>Llevas mis sueños hasta otro planeta <strong>_  
><strong><em>Cada minuto me enamoro más de ti<em>**

**_(Princesa Ken-Y)_**

_Y veo que justo al final de esa canción dice **"Para mi reina, mi luz en la oscuridad y la dueña de mi corazón, Hikari" **leer eso hace que vuelva llorar, sin darme cuenta al parecer me duermo y al despertarme son las 10 así que tengo que salir a trabajar, miro mi celular y veo un WhatSapp de mi mama que dice **"Marcos te acompañara" "Esta bien, por cierto, ¿mañana pueden venir mis amigos a la tarde?" "Claro que sí cariño"** y no le respondo más. Voy a mi escritorio, veo la carpeta de mi trabajo y la abro._

**_NOMBRE: Oliver Megurine_**

**_EDAD: 16 y es hijo único. Vive solo._**

**_APARIENCIA: rubio, ojos verdes, delgado._**

**_RAZÓN: se acostó con la hija de uno de los jefes de la mafia y la dejo embarazada._**

_Qué caso más raro, pero bue, tengo que ir a trabajar. Voy al baño, me tomo una ducha y me pongo toda ropa negra. Bajo las escaleras y veo Marcos esperándome._

_-¿Vamos?- le pregunto a lo que el solamente asiente con la cabeza. Nos subimos a la camioneta y vamos a una casa a las afueras de Transilvania. Llegamos y agarro una ametralladora, que ya estaba preparada, bajo y me dirijo a la casa. Al parecer la puerta está abierta, así que entro y me dirijo a la sala donde veo a un chico rubio y delgado sentado en el piso jugando al GTA V. Solamente lo veo unos 2 minutos y me aburro así que le disparo y en ese instante cae muerto. Salgo de la casa, voy a la camioneta y agarro un galón de nafta que había dentro. Vuelvo a la casa, roció la nafta en el cuerpo y en otros lugares y le tiro un fósforo haciendo que ardan en llamas en cuerpo y la casa. Vuelvo al auto y Marcos enciende el motor. Después de un rato llegamos a casa, me bajo del auto mientras Marcos lo lleva al garaje. Subo a mi habitación, me pongo un piyama y me duermo tranquilamente..._

**_HOLA persona que lee mi fic. Perdón si tardo demaciado en suvir capítulos pero entre las fiestas, mi regalo de navidad, mi nueva habitación y mis castigos me dejan muy poco tiempo y además que no se me ocurre una mierda para la historia así que ya les digo que si leen The Horocruxes tardaré almenos 1 semana más en suvir capítulo ya que de esa historia no puedo escribir en tablet. Este capítulo lo llevo escribiendo 1 semana, probablemente lo hubiera suvido el sábado pero la maldita tablet borró lo que había escrito sin antes guardarlo, además que le hice muchos cambios de mi idea original, por así decirlo, este capítulo y los FlashBacks son basados más o menos en lo que yo sufrí de pequeña ya que prácticamente fue lo que me paso a los 7. Espero que les haya gustado._**

**_¿Les gustaria que la historia tuviera un final feliz y otro triste? ¿Quién es Akuma? ¿Y Letal? ¿Porqué Veliska dice que su familia esta "incompleta"? Las respuestas a estas interrogantes próximamente en otros capítulos..._**

**_Que tengan buen día o buena noche. Cerca de la muerte. Lejos de la vida. Me despido, Veliska Vendetta._**

**_21/12/2014 05/14 pm_**


End file.
